


The Wedding Prank

by CoCo (Cportera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo
Summary: Harry and Draco make a surprise visit to Hermione's wedding.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Wedding Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Feb 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. 
> 
> Prompt "You Came"  
> Word Count - 317

Hermione enjoyed a few minutes of quiet after her mother, Molly and Ginny went to take care of last minute preparations. She was supposed to head downstairs in a few minutes, and she would, she just needed a little longer. She looked up into the mirror to make sure her train was laying the right way and her eyes landed on the reflection of two men standing in her doorway. “You came!” 

Hermione turned to look at her two best friends. Harry grinned and walked to her, carefully embracing her in a hug. “Harry, I’m not made of glass,” she huffed against his shoulder. 

“I know, but I don’t want to crush your dress.” Harry gave her a gentle smile as he stepped to the side. 

Draco took both her hands in his, “you look beautiful.”

Hermione blinked as her eyes got a little wet and took a shaky breath as Draco squeezed her hands. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to come today.” Harry shrugged as Draco answered, “we wouldn’t miss it, but we didn’t want to announce it either. Thought it would be better for other … guests if it was a surprise.” 

Hermione smiled, “You’re probably right about that. George will be so happy you’re both here. And I don’t care what Ginny and Molly might say. I’d rather have my two best friends with me today.” 

Hermione turned back around to check her reflection one last time. Through the mirror she watched Harry and Draco standing behind her, Draco pulling Harry close with his arm around his waist. She thought, “That’s what I want, what I’m getting today, a partner. Someone that loves me, faults and all.”

She grinned as she thought of the perfect prank, “Walk me down the aisle, both of you?” 

Harry and Draco smirked at the gleam in her eyes, bowed and offered their arms. “Anything for you.”


End file.
